The Dragon of the Inferno
by Inferno0414
Summary: What do you get when you give Naruto a second chance of life with gifts from people? What you get is this very story. Badass Naruto, Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Enter The Inferno Dragon:**

**Authors note: I don't own anything about this story but my ideas and I will not be describing the way anyone looks**

_**'Demon and God Thoughts'**_

**"Demon and God speaking"**

**"DEMON AND GOD YELLING"**

"HUMAN, VAMPIRE, AND SPIRIT YELLING"

"Human, vampire, and spirit speaking"

_'Human, vampire and spirit Thoughts'_

'Reading something

Spell or technique

_In the After Life:_

Naruto Uzumaki looked around the pure white room and noticed that out of nowhere a woman had appeared. She was a D cup with creamy white skin, wearing a pure white kimono with tight curvy pants. Her silvery hair looked like it could have been fine silk and her sapphire blue eyes looked as if they held no malicious intent. She spoke in a voice so beautiful that words could not describe it

**"I am Kami." She stated. "There is a deal, your part of which has been fulfilled. The death of Madara Uchiha. In return for fulfilling our bargain you shall receive 3 weeks with your family and Kurama if you wish. Now go to the new world with no memories of the elemental nations with the gifts from myself, my sister, brother, your mother, your father, and Kurama. From my brother, a sword, from my sister you get and the entire collection of Icha Icha books signed by Jiraiya, from me you get a magic ring so you can use magic, and a fist fighting style meant for dragon hanyous"**

With that she took her leave and suddenly in her place was his parents Minato and Kushina. There was also a man, he had blood red hair and eyes, wore an outfit that resembled an Anbu uniform but in red. They all looked confused before noticing him and a similar man with black hair and in all black version of what he is wearing.

Minato said "Hey sochi I should go a head and tell you that you will be getting a book on seals that turns out work in every dimension"

"Sochi my gift would be my ability to create chains" Kushina smiled.

The guy in red said, **"Hey Kit, it's me Kyuubi or my lesser known name Kurama for freeing me and the other tailed beasts free I will be you your familiar later but first to read up on magic circles" **

_Three weeks later:_

**"You will say your last good byes for awhile. Unfortunately, my siblings couldn't make it because they are to busy. You will be given your gift afterwards and then you are off and I hope it is better then your previous life full of betrayal **

"Bye kaa-san, tou-san, Kurama I will miss you all" Kushina said while crying.

"Sochi make sure that all your friends actually care, go to bed at a reasonable time, and be sure to give me lots of grand babies to spoil" Minato simply said with a cheeky grin.

"All I have to say is listen to your mother and work on your seals" Kurama finished sadly.

**"Well this is the final good bye until you need a familiar" **and then Naruto started glowing and disappeared.

_A few days after Setsuna starts servings as Konokas guardian:_

Eishun Konoe was going on a walk lost in thought when suddenly he stumbled on a young boy with blonde hair, blood red streaks and tips. The boy was around his daughters age but seemed to be out cold. He wore a black daitō (zangetsu bankai version 1 only serrated ), a golden ring that had an activation keyword that would fit a dragon hanyou with a dragon curled around a blood red ruby in the front, a few scrolls, a sleeping small fox that was as red as blood, and a strange note.

The note said

'Here is a hero who had a terrible life so I have decided to send him near a person who can give him a good life

From Kami'

He was wearing black pants, an orange shirt, a pair of dog tags that had his name on one and was blank on the other, and a leather necklace with a green crystal that hung from his head. When Konoe got the kid home with his things and showed his wife the note they decided to raise and train him in the Shinmei-ryuu sword style.

_Overview:_

Naruto absorbed knowledge like a sponge. When he found out about the ring he decided to start learning western magic. When he found out about all the people who tried to kidnap Konoka he told them that he had to get stronger now to protect her. At the young age of ten they found out he had an incredibly strong affinity towards Fire, Blaze, Fiend Fire, scorch, lava, and dark fire. At the age of thirteen (one year before the river fiasco) he decided to travel the world for a few years and prepare. Around the age of fourteen he was ready to go and when he told Konoka and Setsuna they cried and begged him to stay he told them that he would be back and he gave them good-bye gifts.

To Konoka he gave her a necklace with a green crystal and to Setsuna he gave him a nodachi with a pure white blade with a inscription of divine guardian angel in kanji the guard was four white wings circling each other and the hilt was white wrapped in light grey leather wrapping it and then when he was about to leave they both kissed him (yes a three-way kiss but Setsuna and Konoka are bi-sexual in this story). Then he travelled the world with his familiar Kurama who was a master in aiding fire magic and when he went to the Demon folk family he met Zazie in one of his first job that was easy and long term after that he met Theodora who hired him often and when he found out that she knew people with a mastery of fire, blaze, fiend fire, or dark fire he asked her to have them train him.

_Deans office:_

Naruto walked into the office and he noticed that a girl was talking to the dean and seemed to be arguing about a having a brat for a teacher. Suddenly the dean noticed him and motioned him in.

"Ah hello Naruto-kun, I see you got the message. You will be working with Negi here as his assistant teacher," he said. It was at this time that they noticed him. He was 6'0, around 17 years old with heterochromia eyes, one blood red and the other a deep blue he had two scars on his face one a horizontal scar going through the red eye and the other going across the bridge of his nose. He had blonde hair with red streaks and tips was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie and a pair of polished black dress shoes.

"Naru-kun?" Konoka asked as if worried she was seeing things and he said.

"It really is me Konoka-chan," he turned to the dean "So what class am I teaching?"

"The one that has the people you know in it.

(Insert rest of conversation with dean)

_Class:_

Naruto was about to walk through the door with Negi and Shizuna (Negi and Naruto know they are both mages) when he noticed the falling eraser. He stepped aside and let it hit Negi who proceeded to trip on a cord before being shot with three arrows, one on his head (or should I say bucket helmet) and two on his butt. He then flipped into the desk and then attempted to mob him.

When Naruto and Shizuna were able to calm them down they introduced themselves and got to work (same as cannon). Then he turned to Takamichi and said "Hey glasses" and then walked off.

_At the fountain:_

Naruto decided to hangout with Negi and noticed that he was writing in the class roster. When he noticed what he wrote and heard what he said Naruto chuckled until. He was laughing his ass off until he noticed seat number 27 Nodoka walking down the stairs carrying a very large stack of books. When she tripped and ran towards her, he heard Negi cast a spell before he caught Nodoka with little injury beyond a scraped knee.

As Nodoka regained her bearings she noticed who had caught her. "Naruto-sensei/-san?" She asked, her face blood red.

"Please," he said with a smile "Outside of class no sensei and no san."

As Negi was dragged off by Asuna he stood and helped Nodoka up. She noticed that he was hurt and asked "Naruto (add almost calling him Naruto sensei) your hurt"

He responded calmly with "I'll be fine it just a scrap" and then Setsuna showed up.

"Tenshi-chan how's it going for you" he questioned.

"The dean sensei told me to give you this Naruto-sensei" she said handing him an object.

"Okay and no sensei outside of class okay and tell your friends also there is a party for you and Negi. Let's go"

_At the party:_

Naruto was currently talking to Takamichi and noticed what Negi was doing said "Is he trying to read your mind *insert nod from Takamichi* and your basically mental fucking with him *insert another nod* and then a while later everyone flipped and they just laughed (this is pretty much the same except Naruto got the thanks and the gift"

_Narutos new room:_

Naruto walked through the door, noticed that Setsuna and Zazie were there and asked "Hey is this your room Tenshi-chan, Za-chan"

They both nodded and hugged him and then he lay in bed. It turned out to be Setsunas bed because she walked in just in her white panties and bra and then he holds her and they go to sleep

**Naruto's Harem: Setsuna, Zazie, Konoka, Theodora, Nodoka,?,?,?,?,?**

**Negi may get a harem maybe not but if he does it will have Anya and it will only be around the end that they get that close because he is ten**

**If you have a idea for a pairing please tell me and give me a reason for naruto for now and it will be in English except for Naruto's nicknames for his girlfriends**


	2. AN

Okay there were some mistakes in the first chapter so I will have to rewrite it also for Nodoka sounding like a male NOT GOING TO HAPPEN and if you have a problem with that to bad and please point out any mistakes I made so that I could fix them and also I changed my mind on the Negi's pairing either that or his age so vote on that and finally th animal is changing the reason is that I just realized the dragon hanyou will not work for some of what I thought out so that will change

Also there is one thing that must be said and that is that the dragon of the inferno is being rewritten


End file.
